An auxiliary power unit (APU) may be provided with an inlet door that is moveable between a closed position and one or more open positions to allow airflow into the APU and accordingly provide the desired APU functionalities.
In some existing systems, movement of the APU inlet door is initiated after an APU start command has been received and the absence of any condition to inhibit APU start has been confirmed. This however increases the time from the moment that the APU start command is received to the moment the APU is ready to be loaded. There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for controlling an auxiliary power unit inlet door.